The Cats Day Off
by MerryGold
Summary: Sebastian is working in the garden when a little purple cat wanders in.


Hello, Gold here. I had intended to have this up last week for Halloween but circumstances prevented me from posting. I wrote this little crossover and Merry edited. Please enjoy.

It was a sunny spring afternoon. Sebastian was tidying up Finny's mistakes in what was left of the lawn. The imbec- the _imbecile_ had somehow managed to confuse Baldo's new flamethrower for a pesticide sprayer. Everything outside was burnt to charcoal, and there were sure to be more disasters to avert or correct when he went back inside. Sebastian often wondered how the staff managed to make through each day with their lives intact. The exasperated demon sighed.

"Nyaa?" a sound came from behind him.

Sebastian turned around. The creator of the sound turned out to be a strange looking cat, staring at him with large yellow eyes.

"Well, good afternoon!" Sebastian smiled adoringly at the feline. "And who might you be?"

The cat rubbed itself against Sebastian's legs. Sebastian crouched down to stroke her back before picking the affectionate creature up.

"What a lovely purple hue you have," Sebastian murmured as he scratched gently under her chin.

"Nya- aaw, you're sweet. Got any fish?" the cat responded.

Sebastian nearly dropped her. Then, placing his hands under her front legs, he raised the cat so she was eye to eye with him. He struggled to find the proper phrase to respond. This was rather difficult, even for him, as he had never before encountered a talking cat.

"Did you… was that… it couldn't have been _you_ that spoke?" Sebastian was reduced to blurting out the first things that came to mind. He was quite grateful that the master was not about to see him acting so disgracefully.

"Sure did!" the cat giggled. "I'm Blair. Nya-ice to meetcha!"

Sebastian could merely stare at this anomaly of a cat. He would have been able to sense if it was a demon cat, but there was no indication of the sort.

"You okay, mister?" Blair asked, starting to feel a little concerned. He hadn't moved at all for some time, not even to blink. Blair wasn't even completely certain he had taken a breath at all since she first spoke up.

Sebastian's thoughts finally organized themselves. He gently set Blair down on the ground.

"My apologies, Lady Blair. I must confess that it is the first time that I have come across a specimen such as yourself," Sebastian said after recovering his composure.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet," Blair smirked.

"Oh?" Sebastian asked. But before he could say anything else, they were surrounded by a cloud of purple smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Sebastian found it difficult to continue looking in Blair's direction in a manner that did not appear lecherous.

"Lady Blair, if you could please put some clothes on," Sebastian said closing his eyes.

"I turn into a human, and that's your reaction?" Blair cried incredulously. "And I am dressed. This is what I always wear in my human form."

Sebastian sighed. What Blair was "dressed" in could not be considered clothing. It was simply a piece of fabric that covered a very small percentage of her body.

"That is hardly appropriate for a lady," Sebastian stated plainly. "Please wait here while I find more suitable attire."

Sebastian went inside and found a disaster. There was no real surprise there. Fortunately, he was able to prevent some situations from worsening. After seeking out the maid, Mei-Rin, Sebastian requisitioned one of her dresses. As he walked away he distinctly heard her mumble "Mister Sebastian" and "not proper". There was no doubt her face was also a violent shade of red. Sebastian sincerely wished she would keep her fantasies to herself.

Upon his return to the garden, Sebastian heard two voices-Lady Blair's and another horrifyingly familiar one.

"SEBASU- CHAN!" cried the other voice gleefully. The sun was momentarily blocked by a figure in mid pounce. Sebastian calmly stepped to the side, as even a shinigami cannot change its trajectory in mid-air. A large red blur crashed to the ground, leaving a small crater.

"Sebasu-chan, why do you always do that?" Grell Sutcliffe protested with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Perhaps you should try a new tactic, rather than continuously attempting to assault me, although I doubt anything you could come up with would work," Sebastian said coolly.

Grell sulked while Sebastian turned his back on him. Sebastian turned his attention to Lady Blair who was back in her cat form.

"Lady Blair, I have borrowed a dress from the maid for you to wear for the time being," Sebastian said holding out the dress. "There is a shed in a corner of the garden where you can change."

"Thanks, hun," she replied as he set the clothes on her back and walked in the direction Sebastian pointed out.

"Grell Sutcliffe," Sebastian barked turning back to the sulking shinigami. "What are you doing here?"

"I was bored. I'm still on suspension, so I thought I'd visit Sebasu-chan," Grell replied offhandedly.

"Since you seem to have time on your hands, I have a request for you," Sebastian said. "Would it be possible for you to take Lady Blair to get appropriate apparel?"

"You can count on me!" Grell shouted happily. He would gladly do anything Sebastian asked.

"Mister Sebasu-chan," Blair called as she returned from changing, "This dress is way too small. The chest part is way too tight!"

Sebastian frowned and inwardly cringed upon hearing her utter that loathsome name.

"If you please, Lady Blair, my name is 'Sebastian'," he corrected her. "Please refer to me as such."

"Nya-aw, but that's what Grell-chan called you. And you never told me your name yourself," Blair pointed out.

"My apologies, Lady Blair," Sebastian said sincerely. "It slipped my mind considering the circumstances. But as to the dress, Grell has agreed to take you shopping for some proper attire."

"Yay, shopping! Let's go now, Grell-chan!" Blair said, pulling Grell along behind her.

"Right behind you, Blair-chan!" Grell responded.

"Well, that gives me a few hours to get the house and grounds cleared up," Sebastian reasoned as he set to work.

As he worked, Sebastian thought about how he should categorize Lady Blair. She wasn't a complete airhead like Baldo, Finny, and Mei-Rin, for she seemed to have slight grasp of common sense. However, she was rather childish in her mannerisms. Therefore, he put her in the 'handful' category with the young master and Lady Elizabeth.

"Mister Sebastian, there's a guest for you in the foyer," Mei-Rin said from behind him.

"Thank you. I'll be there shortly," Sebastian said, putting down the cutlery he had been polishing.

"Well, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Sebastian said politely to his guest, knowing perfectly well the reason.

"Let us put aside the formalities," William Spears answered, frowning and adjusting his glasses. "I've come to collect wayward shinigami dispatch member Grell Sutcliffe."

"He's not here at the moment," Sebastian said, still smiling politely. "I sent him on an errand to get him out of my hair."

"I see," William replied. "In that case, I shall go-"

"Please, feel free to wait. He should be back shortly. Would you like some tea while you wait?" Sebastian offered.

William examined the noxious beast in front of him. "No, thank you. I'm afraid I must decline," He replied, adjusting his glasses again.

Suddenly, there was a noise at the door.

"Mister Sebastian! We're back!" Lady Blair called.

"Ah, yes. So you are," Sebastian replied as Blair and Grell entered the foyer.

"WILLIAM! YOU CAME TO PICK ME UP!" Grell shouted joyfully upon seeing his colleague and running towards him with his arms open.

William stopped Grell by putting his palm on Grells forehead. Next, William grabbed Grell's hair and pulled so that Grell landed face first on the floor with a loud crash.

Sebastian watched all of this. He sighed, knowing he would have to replace the flooring now as it was heavily cracked and blood-stained.

"Dispatch Member Grell Sutcliffe, you have broken parole. When we return to the Shinigami Realm you will be placed in solitary confinement under watchful eyes," William declared to the unconscious lump of flesh that was Grell.

William glanced back at the demon. "If you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way," William said as he opened a passage to the Shinigami Realm and dragging Grell behind him by the hair.

"Nya- aaaw, poor Grell-chan," Blair said pityingly. "You're both so mean to him."

"He should learn to expect it from us," Sebastian replied. He looked at Blair. "I see you have found some satisfactory apparel."

"Yep!" Blair said twirling in a circle so Sebastian could see.

"Mister Sebastian?" came three confused voices from the doorway.

Sebastian looked to see the rest of the household occupants. They had obviously heard Blair's shout upon her return and had come to see who it was. The four servants looked confused. The young master looked rather annoyed with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sebastian, who is this?" Ciel demanded looking at Blair.

"It appears we have an unexpected guest this afternoon, My Lord," Sebastian responded with a cool smile.

"I can see that. Who is she?" Ciel still wasn't amused.

"This is Lady Blair from…," Sebastian looked to Lady Blair for an answer.

"Death City," Blair answered.

This confused everyone, Sebastian included, although he didn't show his confusion like Baldo, Finny, and Mei-Rin did.

"That's not a city I'm familiar with. Is it in Wales?" Ciel asked.

"Nyo," Blair responded.

"Ah, then Scotland," Ciel guessed.

"Nyope," Blair replied.

"Ireland?"

"Nyu-uh," Blair giggled.

"Canada?"

Blair giggled some more.

"India?" Ciel asked starting to get impatient.

Blair shook her head, still giggling.

"My Lord, perhaps it is a place in Australia," Sebastian suggested. Sebastian looked at Blair. His face told her to agree with him.

"Ah, yes. Of course. So you are from one of the governing families?" Ciel asked.

"Sure," Blair answered. She didn't really get what they were talking about, but if Mister Sebastian said she was from Australia (where ever that was), then Blair was from Australia.

"Will you be staying long?" Ciel asked.

"Oh, I dunno. Couple days maybe?" Blair answered vaguely.

"I see. Sebastian, prepare a room for our guest," Ciel commanded.

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian said going off to complete his task.

"Nya-mmm, what should I do?" Blair asked as she was left alone with Ciel and the servants.

"Please, sit and make yourself comfortable," Ciel offered graciously. He gestured to a sofa by the window.

"Thank you, Lord-kun," Blair said cheerfully accepting his offer.

"Ah, pardon me. I haven't introduced myself. I am Ciel Phantomhive."

"Ciel? What a cute name!" Blair giggled.

"Thank you," Ciel replied politely. "Tanaka, help Mei-Rin prepare tea. Finny, help Baldo with dinner preparations. You are all dismissed."

"Yes, My Lord," the three servants said as left to carry out their orders.

The two sat in silence while they waited. The silence was interrupted when Ciel sneezed violently.

"Are you okay Ciel-kun?" Blair asked.

"I'm fine. Just a bit of hay fever. So, Lady Blair, what brings you to this part of the world?" Ciel asked trying to start polite conversation.

"I was bored," Blair replied simply.

"I- I see… And you traveled alone?" Ciel asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yep. Maka and Soul were busy," Blair explained.

"O-oh?" Ciel replied confused. "And who are they?"

"They protect Death City from bad guys," Blair said proudly.

"Ah, they work in law enforcement," Ciel proclaimed.

"You could say that," Blair responded.

Ciel was confused again by that answer. Before he could say anymore, they were interrupted by Sebastians return.

"Pardon the wait. I have your tea," he said as he wheeled in a tea cart. "Today I have a nice Darjeeling accompanied by cucumber sandwiches, sponge cake, and scones with jam and clotted cream."

"Oooooh, looks deeeeeelicious!" Blair exclaimed.

Before they could begin their tea, there was another commotion at the door, this one louder than the first.

"BLAIR, GET YOUR FELINE BUTT OVER HERE!" a young masculine voice shouted from the foyer.

"Soul, not so loud!" exclaimed a girl's voice.

"Soul-kun! Maka-chan!" Blair shouted happily as she ran out of the room. Sebastian and Ciel followed.

"Blair, what are you doing here?" a girl with dull blonde hair asked scoldingly. "We had to cut our mission short because you wandered off."

"Yeah, you stupid cat," a boy with white hair and red eyes grouched. "What the hell?!"

If Sebastian had thought Blair's clothing had been outlandish, he was equally taken aback by the attire of these two young people. Though not as revealing as Blair's piece of fabric, the style was… well, exceedingly strange to say the least.

"Lady Blair, are these the people you mentioned earlier?" Ciel asked.

"Nya-huh! This is Maka- chan and Soul-kun!" Blair pointed out as she introduced them.

"F-Feline butt? And what's this cat business?" Ciel asked nervously.

"Oh, I didn't tell you, did I. Silly me!" Blair exclaimed in a cloud of purple smoke.

"My Lord-" Sebastian started as he tried to warn Ciel. But it was too late.

"I'm a cat!" Blair exclaimed happily as she reappeared and put her from paws on Ciel feet.

"C-CAT?!" Ciel cried as he jumped and backed away quickly.

"What's wrong, Ciel-kun?" Blair asked confused and slightly hurt.

"Lady Blair, my master is extremely allergic to cats," Sebastian explained apologetically.

"Oh…." Blair said sadly as Maka picked her up.

"We're very sorry about this. It won't happen again," Maka apologized bowing.

"Bye-Bye, Mister Sebastian," Blair called over Maka's shoulder as the three of them left.

"Sebastian….. Why didn't you…. tell me sooner…. about that little….. cat situation…." Ciel wheezed.

"My apologies, My Lord," Sebastian responded.

"Don't….. let it happen… again….." Ciel commanded as he staggered away.

"Yes, My Lord."

From that point on it was business as usual in the Phantomhive household. However, Sebastian was certain he glimpsed a purple cat in the garden from time to time.


End file.
